My Sacrifice
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: Buffy pushes Spike too far, and he leaves Sunnydale. Takes place near the end of "Smashed" where Spike and Buffy are beating the hell out of each other. Spike leaves Sunnyhell and has a meeting with Peaches (err...Angel)and they have a talk. **COMPLETED**
1. Pushed to the limit

My Sacrifice  
Sj 2001  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy owns all.  
  
Synopsis: Buffy's pushed Spike too far, and the chip's history, kiddies. Spoilers [if that's what you wanna call 'em] up till recently, not counting the stolen kisses between B n' S. 1 has happened, and that would be the one after the Broadway fiasco. This takes place near the end of "Smashed". In his angered state, Spike leaves Sunnydale for a while, and in Los Angeles, he meets up with the grand Poofster...err, I mean, Angel, and they have a little talk....  
  
* * *  
  
His steel blue eyes flashed with anger. His arm lashed out, knocking her into the wooden post, not caring for the fact that the abandoned house was about to crumble. "Hello! Vampire here! I'm supposed to be treading on the dark side!" He stalked over to her, and as she made a move to land a right to his jaw, he grabbed her arm, throwing the blond Slayer into the opposite wall. She rolled, and he stepped right over her, glaring down at her. "What's your excuse?" She was about to make a retort, when the bleached Vampire moved away from her, and began to walk away. "You're bloody not worth it, Summers."  
  
"Spike! Get back here!" Buffy ordered, half-wanting to beat the hell out of him some more, and half-scared because of what he told her. (I didn't come back right? What the hell is he talking about?!)  
  
"Forget it, Slayer," Spike said, still walking away. "You've just got the natural ability to piss people off beyond return. And you wondered why Angel left." The words stung as he spat them out, but right now, hurting her verbally was about all he could do. "You know something happened, and yet, you deny every bloody thing I've said to you. But then again, I'm just the chipped vampire, you don't need to listen to me." He reached the smashed door, stepping through it, knowing Buffy was behind him. "You're getting your wish, Slayer. I'll be out of your bloody life, and then you can go back to hating my kind." With that, Spike vanished into the night air, leaving the blond Slayer confused, angry, and scared.  
  
  
Spike's fists were clenched so hard that his palms were bleeding, yet the wounds healed instantly, but the skin broke as soon as it had healed. Why the hell did he even bother? He got nothing in return for his help, for what he had done for her. (You love her,) a voice in his head told him. Spike growled. Love? Right. What did he know about that anyway? He was just 'A thing. An evil, disgusting *thing*.' That's how she always thought of him, and he knew it. Yet he persisted in winning her trust. He stayed with Dawn and took care of her when Buffy was dead. Dawn was the only Summers other than Joyce that understood Spike.  
  
Joyce. She was such a nice woman, considering the hell that was brought to her doorstep every day thanks to her Slayer daughter. Spike couldn't believe that she was gone, but knew the Summers Mom was in a better place. (Any place is better than Sunnyhell,) Spike thought bitterly, his brisk pace quickening. He soon reached his crypt, and flinging out a black duffel bag, began to chuck assorted items into the bag. That included about 20 bags of blood, a change of clothes for two weeks, a brush, and a journal that looked to be as old as Spike was.   
  
"One less thorn in your side, Slayer," Spike hissed, throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder. He made his way to his car, throwing the duffel bag in the back seat with authority. Spike got into the driver's seat, started the ignition, and tore out of Sunnydale like a bat out of hell. It was bound to happen. Slayer drove the one man that would care for her out of her life. Then again, William the Bloody wasn't lucky enough to love.   
  
  
"What do you mean Spike left?" Willow asked, quickly chucking the spell book she had in her hands under the bed.   
  
"I mean he left, gone, poof," Buffy said sadly, making a little motion with her hands. "I pushed him too far, but I didn't think he would say what he did."  
  
"What was that?" Willow urged gently, patting the spot beside her. Buffy sat down, and sighed again. "Buff, you can tell me. Honest."  
  
"He said...Willow, he said that I didn't come back right," Buffy blurted. "He could...hit me, and wasn't in any pain..." She got sudden flashes in her mind of the fight, and what Spike said as he left. "He said....Spike said that I came back a little less human."  
  
"Less human? Buffy, no," Willow tried to assure her friend that what Spike said wasn't true, but she had a sinking feeling about it.   
  
"Willow, I think he's right," Buffy whispered. "And he's gone....poof."   
  
"What do you mean, GONE?!" a young, but shrill voice exclaimed. Buffy's head snapped up to see Dawn, her face streaked with tears. "Spike's gone?! How could you, Buffy?!" Buffy tried to explain, but her younger sister continued. "I don't care if you think Spike's just a lowly vampire, but he was the one guy on this damn planet that actually cared about you Buffy! He *cried* when you died, and went to your grave every single night, putting flowers! I hope you're happy Buffy, because you sucessfully drove the one man that loved you completely out of Sunnydale for *good*!" With that, Dawn stalked out of Willow's room, slamming the door with authority.   
  
"She's right," Buffy whispered, fighting back the tears. "But what can I do?"   
  
"I don't know, Buff," Willow said honestly, "I guess you have to give this time, maybe... he'll calm down and come back... but what if he says is true, and he can attack you, we might be in some serious trouble."  
  
  
Spike listened to the radio, but soon got annoyed at the songs being played, and slammed it off, ultimately breaking it. "Soddin' technology," He muttered, the scenery around him passing like a blur, thanks to the incredibly high speeds he was going. The bleached vampire swerved in and out of lanes, passing cars by with amazing speed, and also receiving numerous honks and some not-so-nice comments about his driving ability. It would be dawn in a few hours, and Spike calculated that he would have enough time to find a hotel or something to shack up for the day. He blasted past a few more cars before a big green sign greeted him:  
  
"Welcome to Los Angeles--The City of Angels."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Do you guys like it? It's my first shot at Buffy fanfiction, and so, I have no idea what I'm really doing. Suggestions are welcome, but not flames. It could be S/B, it could be S/A [hah, scared, you, didn't I?] or whatever. I might continue this, I'm not sure. Let me know if I should! ^_^ 


	2. Meeting the past

Chapter 2 "Meeting the past."  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant enemy owns all.  
  
Synopsis: Buffy's pushed Spike too far, and the chip's history, kiddies. Spoilers [if that's what you wanna call 'em] up till recently, not counting the stolen kisses between B n' S. 1 has happened, and that would be the one after "Once more, with feeling" episode. This takes place near the end of "Smashed". In his angered state, Spike leaves Sunnydale for a while, and in Los Angeles, he meets up with the grand Poofster...err, I mean, Angel, and they have a little talk.... Oh, and this ~ ~ ~ means a flashbacky sequence.  
  
* * *  
  
William the Bloody, aka Spike, tore into Los Angeles in his Desoto, swerving into the parking lot for a cheap motel. Spike wasn't too picky about where he stayed, just as long as the blinds were sufficient enough for him. Slowly, he got out of his Desoto, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. going into the main office of the hotel. "Pet, do you have a room vacant for a wandering man?"  
  
"Oh, yes," the woman nodded, blushing. "Here you go. That'll be 76 dollars for the day, sir." She extended out her hand, her palm holding the small, once-gold-tinted key.   
  
"Thank you, miss," Spike murmered, pulling out the money from his duster. He took the key and trudged upstairs with his duffel bag. After opening the door, Spike's face was creased with a small smile. The suite wasn't so bad, it was quite cozy. The victorian vampire tossed his duffel bag [which had taken some abuse during his abrupt road trip] onto the bed, and quickly shut the drapes. "Now, for a day's good sleep. I bloody well need it." He took off his duster, throwing it on the chair some feet away from him. Spike eased into the bed, aftere kicking off his boots, covering himself slightly with the blanket. As he fell 'asleep', the Victorian Vampire from 18th century England dreamt of destroying the blond Slayer from Sunnydale named Buffy Summers. In a slow method of torture, using his old favourite tool--road spikes.  
  
  
Angel sighed as he looked at the insanely high stack of papers that was on his desk. Today had been officially dubbed 'stop procrastinating and get your lazy asses to work' day, declared by Cordelia. How did he manage to do this to himself? Leave all the paperwork until he couldn't handle it anymore? Cordelia was busy with her own stack of work, as was Wesley and Fred was attempting to get rid of the virus that had infiltrated her laptop. Gunn was. . .well, Angel didn't know where Gunn was, but the vampire with a soul figured he most likely didn't *want* to know.   
  
Just as Angel was about to go stark-raving-mad with the silence, except for the scratching of pen on paper, Gunn waltzed in, looking like he had just seen something that he didn't expect to see. Angel was the first to react. "Finally see the Wizard of Oz, Gunn?" he asked.  
  
"What? No," Gunn shook his head. "You know that childe of yours, Spike?" Angel's expression became serious, remembering the converstation he had had with Buffy a while back. Angel nodded, and Gunn continued, "well, you're not going to believe this, but I think I just saw him check into a motel."  
  
"He's HERE?" Cordelia looked absolutely mortified at the idea of the bleached vampire being in the same vacinity as her. "Why? I thought he was in Sunnyhell with Buffy."  
  
"I don't think that's the case anymore," Gunn explained, sitting down. "He had a duffel bag that was packed with stuff, and looked pissed off enough to shatter buildings." Gunn shifted a bit, and grabbed a cup of coffee.   
  
"Are you sure it was Spike?" Angel questioned. "There *are* a lot of guys with bleached blond hair in L.A."   
  
"This is him, right?" Gunn held up a picture that Angel drew a while back, and Wesely commented on Angel's artistic ability. It was quite good. Angel nodded, his brow furrowing. "This is the guy I saw going into that hotel just inside town."   
  
"Let's not go look for him," Cordelia suggested. "We don't want the chipped 'big bad' after us on his little PMS trip."  
  
"I agree with Cordelia," Angel agreed, then thought about it. "About not going after him. If he wants to come in contact with me, then he will. We shouldn't provoke him, especially since we don't know if that chip that the Initiative put in is working anymore." The group nodded, and returned to the ultra-exciting paperwork.   
  
  
Spike woke up feeling mightly refreshed, automatically yawning, even though he was a vampire, and didn't need to do such a thing. (I can't believe what I'm considering,) Spike thought grimly, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. The thought came to him while he stretched, and he was actually considering seeing Angel. (Should I really go see my ponce of a sire? He's probably all mushy with that cheerleader.) Spike decided he would go, and might as well confront the inevitable.   
  
He got up, put on his duster, and walked up to a phone booth, opening up the phone book. "Knowing Peaches, it's probably nothing terribly original," Spike murmered, flipping through the 'A' section. Spike laughed out loud when he read the name. "Cor! 'Angel's demon agency'?! Peaches ain't never gonna live *this* one down!" He copied the address down in pen on his palm, still laughing. "And I'm off to see the Grand Poofster of Los Angeles."   
  
The agency wasn't too far from where he was, so taking the Desoto was pointless. Spike took a deep breath of un-needed fresh air, and began to walk down the street to where Angel's demon agency was located.  
  
  
Angel was half-done the stack of papers that was in the 'IN' box on his desk. Cordelia was done, and happily making jokes about Angel's old-style handwriting. Wesley was un-reachable, being delved into the world of the current research book he was reading, and Gunn was throwing darts at a picture of the last demon they fought. Cordelia threw a fit when Fred placed a stack of more papers for the ex-cheerleader to finish, and Angel chuckled.   
  
The doorbell rang, and Angel jumped up first, beating Cordelia to the punch. He grinned to himself, and opened the door. His mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Haha, left you hanging! I'm debating whether to do this pairing of the story by vote. S/B or S/A. Personally, I'm leaning towards S/A, because I want to do something different. Don't get me wrong, I like S/B to uh...death, but it's been overdone, and I want to do something different. But don't worry, it's not going to be anything *bad* like that. I'm going to be using the song in the next few chapters, or maybe just one, I dunno. Review please! 


	3. Revelation

Chapter 3 "Revelation."  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all, baby!  
  
Synopsis: Buffy's pushed Spike too far, and the chip's history, kiddies. Spoilers [if that's what you wanna call 'em] up till recently, not counting the stolen kisses between B n' S. 1 has happened, and that would be the one after "Once more, with feeling" episode. This takes place near the end of "Smashed". In his angered state, Spike leaves Sunnydale for a while, and in Los Angeles, he meets up with the grand Poofster...err, I mean, Angel, and they have a little talk....  
  
Other notes: \\ this will mean the use of Song Lyrics from "My Sacrifice" By Creed. Thanks for your votes, everyone, on the pairing, but I'm not going to give anything away ^_^ I'm twisting around the timeline a bit, but not horrifically so. You'll see what I mean.  
  
* * *   
  
If Angel's face could be photographed, Spike would have gotten out a polaroid and taken many shots of how his Sire's face looked. Totally shocked. As the bleached Victorian vampire peered in as much as he could, being restrained by the invisible barrier at the door, he smirked, seeing that everyone else that was inside 'Angel's Investigations' was just as shocked as his Sire. This visit would be more humorous than he first thought.   
  
"Peaches, as much as I love looking at that beautiful expression on your face, can you do me on little favour?" Spike asked. "Invite me in?"  
  
"What? Oh. Yeah. Come in Spike," Angel said a little distractedly, as he stepped back, allowing his childe to enter. Spike slauntered in, acknowledging the rest of Angel's Scoobie II gang with a nod. Cordelia regarded him with a hateful glare, Wesley looked a little scared, Gunn looked trimphant, like he had won the big one, and Fred looked a little more terrified than Wesley. "What brings you here to Los Angeles?"  
  
"If you don't mind, Peaches," Spike began, "I'd like to discuss my being here in *private*." He emphasized the last word to Cordelia, who gave him a death glare. Angel nodded, and gestured towards the door that lead to the library part of the building. Fred and Wesley nodded, Gunn shrugged, and Cordelia huffed, but left anyway.   
  
"I'll ask it again: What brings you to L.A?" Angel questioned, sitting on the edge of the desk, after closing the door. "I thought you were in Sunnydale."  
  
\\ Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been a while, where should we begin?...feels like forever\\  
  
"I *was*," Spike corrected. "But I picked up my change of address forms."  
  
Angel's brows furrowed, trying to figure out how to word his next question. It wasn't going to be painfully blunt, he knew how badly those worked out. (It's been some time, Spike. Can't just ask you to spill the beans on your sudden departure.) He then decided that the simplest approach was the best. "Why?"  
  
Spike sighed, then groaned. He could *not* believe he was going to blurt everything out to *Angel* of all people. But he and his Sire had shared some unbelievable times when he was Angelus. He even proved to be not such a pain in the butt when first told him that he cared for Buffy. It was like Angel's Childe was asking *permission* to love Buffy from Angel. Spike swallowed, closing his eyes, then opened them. "Buffy is the reason I left." Angel's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "I didn't want to leave her, Peaches. I didn't want to be like the men that had left her before. You knew I loved her. But...I'm not taking that shit from *anyone*."  
  
The Sire looked almost sympathetically at his Childe, but quickly stashed the feeling away. There was nothing Vampires hated more than pity. (She pushed him too far. I know Buffy has a hard time with her feelings, being the Slayer, but Spike's the last person you want to push too far. He's reverting back to his pre-chip days, and if my instincts are right, that chip's history,) Angel thought, swallowing. "What do you plan to do now?"  
  
The bleached vampire looked his Sire dead in his eyes, but Angel could read anything in the steel blue depths. "I plan to get respect Angel." Angel was taken aback. Spike had *never* called him Angel when he re-emerged, when he had come back to Sunnydale to see Buffy, or when he had ever run into his Sire. That just proved how serious Spike really was. "Tell me, Angel, do you have the Ring of Amara?"  
  
* * *  
  
The life had gone out of her. Nothing seemed to matter. Even a night of patrol, which always seemed to be eventful and great for flexing her Slayer muscles meant nothing. It just seemed...even more empty now that Spike was gone. Buffy couldn't believe that the Victorian Vampire had this much effect on her. After all they had been through, as enemies, and the shock of finding out what he had done for her and Dawn, he was gone.  
  
Just like Angel, Riley and Parker. Spike had become another notch on the list of men that had vanished from Buffy's life. Each one of them holding their own black cloud over her head. The cemetary was peaceful, and Buffy took a deep breath, walking over to one grave in particular. Her Mother's.  
  
She sat down on the semi-wet grass, in front of the tombstone, and she stared at it for what seemed like hours. Buffy took a deep breath, her hands tracing over the words etched on Joyce's tombstone. "Mom, it's been a while since I've come to visit. I'm sorry. A lot's happened. Remember how I told you that I was in heaven? Before Will brought me back? Something else happened, and I don't know what to do. I think you can probably guess that it's Spike. He's wedged himself into my heart, Mom, to a place where I can't just brush him off like I could before." Buffy swallowed, refusing to cry.   
  
"I don't know what's this feeling, this feeling of *guilt* and sadness that I pushed him away. Why do I always do it? I manage to push the people I care about so far away that they want nothing to do with me. Angel left because he wanted me to have a normal life. But I think he didn't want to be around anymore, knowing it would just hurt us more..Riley, that jerk, tore out of here like a bat out of hell because I didn't want him to control my life. And Parker, Mom, you heard all about that when I came home.   
  
"Why does it feel like I've cheated myself out of something great? I mean, Spike's not that important to me. Sure, I value his help with me and the Scoobies, and I'm so grateful that he protected Dawn last year. But he's got this....this attitude that just naturally tests my own limits of tolerance. Not to mention it keeps me on my toes. I kinda like it. But when do I know when to stop? To shut my mouth? Dawn's right. She told me off mom." Buffy paused, a small laugh escaping her. "She told me that I effectively drove the only man that *loved* me out of my life for good. But I don't know what I can do now. I hate this, this feeling of being totally helpless.   
  
"It's worse than when the Council took away my powers for the test. That, I could handle. It was physical, and mental too, but not like this. I've *died* and been brought back to life twice. Call me crazy, but I don't think that's going to do wonders on my resume." Buffy laughed again, then realization struck her, as she sat there in front of her mother's grave. "Mom, do you think it's possible that I *love* Spike?"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: *cackles* I'm so evil! Leaving you all hanging like that! I'm sorry, really I am, but the chapter must end there. Where is this going? Spike/Buffy? Spike/Angel? What's the pairing? That's the one surprise that I'll leave up to you guys to guess. ^_~ Review please! I'm so happy you guys like this! 


	4. The Picture

Chapter 4 "The Picture."  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, that genious, owns it all.  
  
Synopsis: Spike's been pushed too far by Buffy, so he leaves Sunnyhell. While there, he meets up with Peaches...err....Angel, and they have a little talk.   
  
Distribution: Just email me and let me know! I'd be honored! (Darksaiyajin_26@hotmail.com)   
  
Little side notes: Lady Emma? Thanks for the suggestion! I'm taking it under heavy consideration, and thanks to everyone else for their suggestions. I just hope you'll continue to read the story no matter what the "pairing" is.   
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this? Listening in on a conversation between two Vampires?" Wesley asked, as he, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred had their right ears pressed against the door, listening to Angel and Spike's conversation.  
  
"I think we'll be okay," Cordelia snapped. "One of them has a soul and the other one has a chip. He couldn't hurt us!"  
  
"Hey, Cheerleader," came a british voice. "I'd much appriciate it if you could keep your evesdropping to a minimum please!"  
  
"How does he do that?" Fred whispered.  
  
"Vampires got real good hearing luv," Spike replied from the other side of the door. "Don't you four have something better to do?" Cordelia shouted back a reply, and Wesley herded them to the upstairs level, where they began to play a round of Clue.   
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," Angel said, leaning against the wall.   
  
"Sure I did," Spike protested, shrugging. "Do you have the Ring of Amara? I know Buffy gave it to you. She'd want her first love to have what I worked so hard to get."  
  
"Yes," Angel replied, without hesitation. "It arrived a few days after that happened. I used it once, just to remember what it felt like to be in the sun. After that, I put it away. I didn't want to use it anymore. It just didn't feel right."   
  
Spike nodded absently, as he sifted through the papers that were on Angel's desk. Angel's heart began pounding faster, fearing that Spike would find the picture that he had drawn a while back. The vampire known as Angelus had been thinking about Spike/William for a long time, remembering their galavanting throughout Europe, most often without Darla or Drusilla. One time in particular came to Angel while Spike continued to snoop through the many papers that cluttered up Angel's desk...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
*Barcelona, Spain, 1893*  
  
William the Bloody, or as he was called now, Spike, sat on the ledge, looking out at the moon-lit water. It had been 13 years since he had been turned, sired by Drusilla, and she had gone out with Darla, whoever the bloody hell that was, leaving him with Angelus. He was incredibly young, for a vampire, and Angelus...Angelus had had such an after-life, his reputation well known. Slowly, he took out a peice of paper, and began to write a small poem:  
  
He walks with purpose,  
death on his fingers,  
His smile, demonic,  
the fear he brings, it lingers.  
  
I'm drawn to him,  
The power, and his eyes,  
they hold such a story,  
they are the blackest skies.  
  
Am I strange?   
Can I love?  
Vampires have no souls,  
unlike the pure-white dove.  
  
Spike folded the peice of paper, making a small personal note to save that for later. It was better than his poetry that he wrote when he was William. Wait, wasn't he William now? No, he wasn't. (I haven't acted like William since that soddin' freak show Dru came and killed him. Turned him into a vampire who likes to torture innocent people with road spikes. But I don't feel any guilt. Only pleasure. Angelus better not find me. I don't want to bloody explain myself to him. I'll never hear the end of it. I better make sure that he doesn't find this poem either.)  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Spike cursed loudly as he turned around, seeing Angelus *right* behind him. "Weren't you going out to eat?"  
  
"Not hungry," Spike muttered. He moved over, as Angelus sat down beside him. "Besides, I ate earlier tonight, and I just came out here to think."  
  
"About what?" Angelus asked, looking out at the water. "About what you were? What you are now? What you're going to do in the next century?" He chuckled, and Spike looked at him with a quizical look. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you think I was completely without a sense of compassion?"  
  
"Your repuation preceeds you, Sire," Spike said, letting out a small sigh and shifting so he could slip the peice of paper into his coat. He then realized that Angelus had given him the coat when he first came along on this romp through Europe. "Angelus. Scurge of Europe. You don't exactly have a rep of bein' bloody compassionate."  
  
Angelus laughed, and Spike looked shocked. It was the first time since he had met Angelus that the vampire had laughed. It was a true laugh, not the sadistical ones Spike often heard when the older Vampire tortured his victims. "I like this attitude of yours, William. I *really* like it." Spike raised an eyebrow, questioning the elder Vampire's meaning in his words. "I don't usually dance around what I want to do, Spike--" Suddenly, he grabbed the younger Vampire, and crushed his lips to Spike's. Everything exploded--the lights, everything became a blur--and Angelus slipped in his very experienced tongue, and Spike didn't pull away.  
  
Only after a few minutes, Spike broke the kiss. Everything was spinning in his mind. What did he just do? Did Angelus just...he did. He kissed *him*. "I....I had no bloody idea you went that way, Peaches!!!" The 'Peaches' just came out. Like the demon in Spike was classifying his Sire as a poof...a weakling.   
  
"You didn't like?" Angelus asked, looking a little bit hurt.   
  
"I d--yes, I did, but...what about Darla?" Spike questioned, standing up.   
  
"What about her?" Angelus returned, standing up also, facing Spike. "She doesn't care. Neither does your special Drusilla. Just remember this, William. You and I, we're the same. No matter how far you go, or who you fall in love with, you're mine."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Angel swallowed, shuddering inside, remembering the exact words that he had told Spike, just thirteen years after his turning. He was just a duckling, really, in the world of Vampires. But he had grown into his own, and became powerful, just like Angel had perdicted. Then he tore away from his Sire, doing his own thing with Drusilla. Then there was Buffy.   
  
It was like the two were connected with their pain, which liked back to the blond Slayer in Sunnydale. He himself had left because he wanted Buffy to have a chance at a normal life, without a broody Vampire that caused her nothing but pain. Spike, he had left because she pushed him over the line. She was denying what she really felt, if she had felt anything at all, but he couldn't take it. He wasn't going to be anyone's whipping boy, and no one knew that better than Angel.  
  
He was broken from his thoughts by Spike's surprised cry. "Cor!" Before Angel could question on what he had found, Spike thrusted the parchment into Angel's face. "Would you care to explain what the bloody hell is this?!"   
  
"Well...you see, it's a funny story..." Angel let out a small, nervous chuckle, but Spike's face didn't look too amused.   
  
"Tell me, mate. Tell me what's so bleedin' funny," Spike said, sitting down in the chair at Angel's desk. "I'm in the need for some humor."  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy stood up from the wet grass, and looked at the tombstone. "Thanks for listening, mom. I know why Spike comes to talk to you so much." She smiled, then got a determined look on her face. "For once in my life, I'm going to do what I should've done." Buffy pulled out her cellphone, and dialed home. "Dawnie? Hey, wait, don't hang up!"  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn sounded totally bitter, and Buffy knew that the young woman had a perfect right to be.  
  
"I want to tell you I'm going to find Spike," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice stable.   
  
"Don't you think you've humilated him enough?" Dawn spat.  
  
"Okay, deserved that. Now listen. I'm going to find him, and apologize...I also need to tell him something else," Buffy told her.   
  
"Like what?" Dawn asked, sounding interested.   
  
"Don't know, still working on it," Buffy let a small laugh go, and heard Dawn chuckle too. "I'm going to swing by for a few things, but then I'm hitting the road."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's about damn time!" Dawn yelled, before hanging up. Buffy stared at it for a few minutes, in shock that Dawn had done such a thing.   
  
(Becoming more like Big Sis every day,) Buffy thought warily, clicking off her cell, and stashing it in her pocket. (Gotta find a way to stop that before it becomes a problem.) She looked up at the full moon, and swallowed. "Spike..." Taking another deep breath, Buffy broke out into a sprint, running at full speed home. She burst into her home, grabbing a backpack, and stuffing it with clothes, her wallet, and a few other little traveller items. After saying a quick good bye to Dawn, Buffy ran to her car, throwing the backpack to the passenger seat, and backed out of the driveway. She hit the gas, and tore out of there.   
  
Dawn smiled, the grin stretching from ear to ear. "It's about damn time, you did this, Buffy. I just hope you reach him in time..." She quickly shut the drapes, and ran upstairs to record this in her journal. "Those two are perfect for each other. Even if they drive each other insane." She closed her eyes, after writing everything down in her journal, just imagining what the reunion would be like. It would be all romantic, with music and everything! "Nah!" Dawn laughed, throwing her journal under her bed. "Nothing is EVER normal with Spike and Buffy!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: How do you guys like? Is it any good? Suggestions, as always, are very much welcome! Like I said, first time in Buffy fanfiction, and I'm thrilled that it's getting such a good response. Now, how do I further infuriate you guys? ^_^* Review please!! 


	5. The Poem

Chapter 5 "The Poem."  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, you should know this, owns it all!  
  
Synopsis: Buffy pissed Spike off, and so he goes to Los Angeles (spanish for The Angels...haha, I love Spanish 10) and while there, he has a talk with Peaches...err...Angel.   
  
Other notes: OK, here's where everything gets kicked up a notch. Is there a happy ending? Or will it alllllll come crashing down? Is it going to Buffy and Spike? Or is he going to side with what he's known for over a century and go with Angel? This might be seven chapters, at most. I'm not sure. It all depends if you want more! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn decided that school could be skipped on this day, and quickly made her way over to the Magic Box, where she knew everyone else would be. They would all be wondering where Buffy was. Buffy didn't say anything about Spike leaving, and neither did Dawn. So she'd get to be a storyteller for a good hour or so. She pushed the doors open grandly, and everyone looked up. Willow was the first out of her seat. "Dawn! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at ... . you know, school?"  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I didn't want to go today," Dawn shrugged, throwing her bag on a vacant chair. "School is boring. 'specially today."  
  
"But you're the next generation," Xander said, flipping boredly through a thick book. "You're supposed to not follow the previous generation's bad example of hating school. School is like, the place where you get smarter and know not to do such bad things. Bad Dawnie!"  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Tara asked, knowing that everyone was dancing around the subject.  
  
"She's gone," Dawn said simply. She was *so* going to enjoy this!  
  
"Gone? What do you mean, exactly, 'gone'?" Giles questioned, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, as per usual.  
  
"Gone, you know, not here? Elsewhere?" Dawn supplied, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, that basically covered it, that word, gone," Xander nodded. "But we need specifics, Dawnster. Like, location wise. And don't get smart with coordinates."  
  
"Where did she go?" Anya asked. "I mean, we didn't drive her off again, did we? And where's chip boy? Did he kidnap her!?"  
  
"No, no no!" Dawn exclaimed, shutting the ex-demon up. "OK, now I'm going to say this once, and once only, and leave your questions until I'm done, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Spike and Buffy were fighting, and she pissed him off. Like, pushed him over the edge, and he left Sunnydale. To where, I'm thinking L.A. It's, like the place you'd go to escape everything." Willow opened her mouth, but Dawn cut her off. "Yeah, Angel's there. We know. Old story, the stupid poofster." Anya grinned as Dawn used another Spike-ism. "Anyways, Buffy was out at the graveyard, talking to Mom, and she realized that she loves Spike, or misjudged him terribly, take your pick...I personally like the first one, they're so cute togeth---" She stopped when she saw the look in Giles' eyes. "Right, back on track here. So she decided to do something she should've done a long time ago. She left to L.A. To find Spike."  
  
"Just like that?" Willow asked. "I mean, she usually tells us..."  
  
"She had to do this, Willow," Dawn stressed the point. "Right then. Spike could easily skip Los Angeles anytime, and so she needed to go when she knew he'd be there for at least a day." She saw the looks in their eyes. "She loves him, you stupid idiots!!!!"   
  
"Loves him?" Xander echoed. "You mean she *loves* Deadboy Jr.?"   
  
"YES!" Dawn yelled, standing up. "Is it so hard to believe? Spike's the only one that truly cared for Buffy. Not Angel, or Parker, whoever the hell that is, or Riley! And if you guys don't approve of the relationship, should they have one, to hell with you!"   
  
"Dawn," Tara soothed, pulling the young woman down to her seat again. "We're just a little shocked, that's all. We knew there was something between them, but love wasn't the idea that popped into our heads. Buffy would want us to hold down the fort while she's gone, and that's what we're going to do, right guys?"   
  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "That would be the correct thing to do. Buffy needs to sort out her feelings, and we all need to be supportive. Now, let's get back to researching that demon that's been feeding on the electricity recently." All saluted, and went back to the traditonal research, while Dawn gave up on the books, and went to the internet on Willow's laptop.   
  
* * *  
  
Buffy never felt more nervous and determined in her life. Her hands gripped the steering wheel until they turned white, and she realized that she had to loosen her grip. The radio was playing a song that Spike was singing once when she barged in on him in his crypt. In her hasty packing state, she had thrown in a few stakes, and for some odd reason, a copy of a poem that she found pinned to her door. The writing was neat, very english-y looking. Buffy had fallen in love with the words, wondering who could have written it.  
  
Slowing down a bit, Buffy pulled the poem out of the opened bag, and put it on the dashboard, where she could read it. "I wonder who wrote it," she mused, hoping this would slow down her heart, so she wouldn't have a heart attack. "I'm glad no one's seen this, they'd all think that I had some stalker or something. I don't even know if it's for me, hell, when was the last time someone wrote me a poem?" She stopped breathing for a moment as she figured out who would. "Spike?" She looked at the poem, reading each of the words again:  
  
The voices of a thousand dead  
speak to me about my life  
the way you changed me,  
and when you are near me,  
I never feel the strife.  
  
You're everything I could want  
But your heart is so cold to me  
I long for the day to call you mine  
The way you changed me,  
The perfect love, can't you see?  
  
My heart belongs to you,  
The goddess of the night,  
the way you changed me,  
I'll never forget your face,  
Although mine, you might.  
  
The world has lifted it's weight   
Off of my shoulders, it's finally gone,  
Just to be with you, my love,  
Is all I could ever want,  
the way you changed me,  
From your lips comes the sweetest song  
  
Fate's been cruel to us,  
keeping us apart for too many years,  
but I believe, we are meant to be  
the way you changed me,  
My life's been empty  
My eyes releasing sour tears  
  
I want to love you  
My love is out for all to see,  
You lead me to the place   
where I can be in peace,  
the way you changed me,  
My only hope,  
is that you can love me.*  
  
Tears came to Buffy's eyes, as she finished reading the poem. It was quite lengthy, and every time she read it, she was reduced to tears. "The poem, it was so sweet, the poet feeling the one he loved could never love him ba--" Buffy stopped talking right then and there. The poem...it spoke so clearly of Spike's love for her. "Spike....I had no idea you could write so beautifully...God, How can I misjudge you so clearly? Wait, I see how I can ... I hope I get there in time..." She pressed on the gas, and was greeted with the same sign that Spike had seen just the other day:  
  
"Welcome to Los Angeles--Bienvenidos de Los Angeles."  
  
*This poem took me about ten minutes to do. What did you think of it?   
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Well, there's a short, and very cliff-hangery chapter. Sorry it's like this, but I have some major work to do in school, and maybe I'll get the sixth chapter done later. No Spike? how could she do that? you ask, well, you just saw how. But don't worry, the next chapter he's back in the limelight again. Review please! 


	6. Voice of The Bloody

Chapter 6 "Voice of The Bloody."  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, do you think I can sample some of that creativity?  
  
Synopsis: Our fave slayer has pissed Spike off to the point of no return, and he leaves Sunnydale and goes to Los Angeles. There, he talks with Peaches (dangit, I mean Angel), while trying to figure out his feelings. Buffy's on the road, and in Los Angeles now, intent on finding the Victorian Vampire.  
  
Other notes: \\ means song lyrics and ~ ~ ~ means flashbacky stuff. Oh, and beware of long internal monologues! This chapter is from Spike's point of view, and I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter. Maybe. Or one more. All depends if you guys like it. ^_^ I changed the ending of it, so I hope you like it.   
  
* * *  
  
The parchment came into my view as Angel drifted off into daydreamy land. Probably thinkin' about that bloody Slayer. It's been two days since I left Sunnyhell, and already I'm turning into him. Sayin' that I've got emotions that are worth anything. I sorted through the many papers that cluttered up his desk, thinking to myself that Angel couldn't pack up anything even if his after-life depended on it. The picture stood out to me, rather like bloody jumped out. It was me. Angelus had drawn *me*. What blew me away was that Peaches had some talent. It looked a lot like me, and I felt a small sense of pride, bein' able to look at myself into the mirror, or at least metaphorically.   
  
Now I'm turning philisophical. Never thought I'd live (funny how I do that, "live" yeah bloody right!) to see the day that I'd be philisophical. That died when I became Spike. When William bit the dust thanks to Drusilla. Remembering my human self, it brought back memories when I wrote that poem. The poem that I had taped to Buffy's door. I don' much know why I did such a thing. William's helpless romantic nature pushed through, causing me to write the poem, and then Spike's stubborn persistance made me go to her house (Niblet let me in, naturally).   
  
After I had taped the poem to her door, I high-tailed it out of there, since the sun was comin' up, and little miss priss would most likely have my head for why I was even in her house. She thinks she's so damn special, that I was there to sift through her things. Even I'm not that low. Buffy came to *me*. Buffy sought *me* out, came every night to my crypt, putting on the show that she came to get information, when really she wanted to be near me. Buffy Anne Summers, the Slayer of Sunnydale. Big frickin' deal. I've killed two Slayers, and before I turned back into William, and if this chip was gone, I would've killed her. I had all reason to. What did I do, though? I killed Drusilla for her, and I lowered myself--me! A Master vampire!--to work with the scoobies. I didn't expect much gratitude for this, and it was a bad move on my part to chain her up with Harmony and Dru, but I did expect to have some respect from her.  
  
But I didn't get it. I got thanks for staying with the Niblet and taking care of her while Buffy was dead, and that was great an' all, but why did I long for more? I knew she would never love me. I was an 'evil, and disgusting thing', remember? I always knew she thought of me that way, because I was always measured up against her precious Angel.  
  
My Sire was her first, and right after he knocked her up, he turned evil. Now that's got to be a confidence booster. She believes that even though he went all evil after they slept together, that it was all honkey-dorey because he has a soul. Bloody hell! Does that solve everything? He has a soul, big deal! Buffy won't accept that Angel's out of her life. No, he's too big a part of her for that too happen. Even when he went all Angelus, the little Slayer believed that their love would push past his demon side. *snort* Yeah right. And I'm really a red-head.  
  
\\ Within my heart are memories  
Of a perfect love that you gave to me,  
Oh, I remember\\  
  
The picture I found, that brought up memories of how Angelus took me under his so called wing, and taught me everything there was to know about being a Vampire. I still was pretty much William, the bloody awful poet at this time, and so anythin' that Peaches was willin' to teach, I was willin' to learn. I had written a poem, funny how I still did this, considering my name was now, Spike, about him. It was better than the stuff I had written when I was human, and the paper is still in my duster pocket. Why do I still have it? Because I too believe that Angel loved me? I think I was just his little whore. Just like Buffy thinks I'm her whipping boy. Don't I pick the best people, dead or alive to fall in love with?   
  
I'm turnin' into a soddin' poof. I turned to Angel, and thrusted the parchment in his face. "Would you care to explain what the bloody hell is this!?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. Cor, didn't think I'd ever get to see the brood-master look sheepish. "Well, you see, that's a funny story." Oh really? I'm in the mood for some humor. Although I don't see this being very humorous.   
  
"Tell me, mate. Tell me what's so bleedin' funny," I said, sitting down at his desk. "I'm in the need for some humor."   
  
"All right," Angel sighed. "I've been thinking about you for the last few months. You wouldn't leave my mind. Memories of when we were in Europe, and what's now Canada. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how close we were. So, I decided to put a stop to this maddness, and draw. I wanted to draw something that wasn't connected to you, but when my pencil hit the paper, your face is what I drew." He looked into my eyes, the eyes that held such remorse. I knew having a soul was a bitch. "I remembered how much I....how much I loved you, Spike.."  
  
Holy shit, I didn't just hear what I thought I just heard. But then again, didn't he say that to Buffy? How much he *loved* and couldn't stop *thinking* about her? I snorted. "Loved me? Bloody hell, Angel, didn't you remember what you did to me?"  
  
"I remember," Angel murmered, standing up and walking over to me. What the bloody hell is he going to do? He pulled me up, holding me tight.   
  
"Bugger off," I hissed, struggling to get out of his grip. Peaches has got quite the grip, and I found myself *really* struggling to get out, and having minimal success. "Let GO of me, Peaches. I'm not in the mood for your games."  
  
"This isn't a game, Spike," Angel whispered, leaning in close to me. Suddenly, he kissed me, with a passion that I had forgotten for over a century. My mouth opened, and I just wanted to melt into my Sire's arms. His tongue entered my own, exploring the wet cavern, and I responded, my arms gripping his. We broke, and I was left, for lack of a better term, breathless. "I want what we had years ago, Spike..."  
  
"Sire..." My own voice, usually so caustic and strong, was weak. The anger from what he had done to me years ago boiled inside, the anger filling me up. I growled, my right hand balling into a fist. Does everyone I date think they can waltz back into my bloody life and expect me to welcome it with open arms? Infuriated by what Angel had done, I snapped a punch, sending him flying back, hitting the pillar, and sliding down.   
  
"Spike..." Angel began, but was interuppted by the door swinging wide open.  
  
Standing there, drenched from the rain outside, was Buffy Summers.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: *cackles* I am so evil. Oh well. I decided I would make this a bit longer, and I do want to use the entire song, and fill it with sap, if need be! What's the verdict, everyone? Stay tuned, and review! If there's enough demand, I'll get it started quicker! Motivation is a powerful thing, my friends. ^_^ 


	7. My Sacrifice

Chapter 7 "My Sacrifice."  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I *so* own Buffy the vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon stole my ideas, and if I was legal, I'd so sue! I'm just so creative, that I also created "Angel"! And by the way, I wrote all the songs on Creed's new album, including "My sacrifice." -_-  
  
Synopsis for this chapter: Can we say cliff-hanger? Buffy's arrived on the scene, ready to tell Spike she loves him, or that she misjudged him terribly. Angel's just confessed what's been torturing him for the past few months, and Spike's unsure of what to do. Who will he go with? It's the hardest decision that a Vampire without a soul has had to make.   
  
Notes: Unhealthy amount of sap ahead! Also, I should've put a warning for the last chapter with the language, but I'm sure you all don't care. Until I state otherwise, this'll be the last chapter. I wanna thank all of you for being so responsive to this fic! All of your suggestions have been considered, and I hope you'll be happy with the result. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
Spike's mouth dropped wide open, then his jaw tightened back together, at the sight of the Slayer. Buffy slammed the door shut, and noticed Angel, but said nothing. The air had taken a heavy, confrontational feel. The heavy door had swung shut on its own, and Buffy, soaked from the downpour outside, walked up to Spike. Angel had finally gotten up from the pillar that Spike had knocked him into, and stayed near the back.   
  
"What are you doing here, Slayer?" Spike growled, his hands clenching together. "Come to humiliate me some more? I don't much appriciate you thinkin' I'm your damn whippin' boy." He pulled out a smoke, realizing how long it had been since he had one, and lit it up. "Oh, you probably came to see Peaches. Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you two love birds alone then." He moved to leave Angel's Investigations, but Buffy blocked his way. "Slayer. Move."  
  
"No." Her voice was firm, yet it hoarse. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Spike sighed. "I don't want to talk to you. Last time I tried that, I nearly got turned to confetti. Don't plan on doing that again. Now move."  
  
"No!" Buffy didn't move from her spot, and Spike let out an aggitated sigh.  
  
"Do I have to bulldoze you down to let me go?" Spike asked, glaring at her. "And what do you want to tell me? That I'm still an evil, disgusting thing, and you haven't had your daily dose of playin' down your prowress as a Slayer?"  
  
The words stung the blond Slayer, but she stood her ground. She deserved it. Every single word that spewed from his mouth, she deserved, but she wasn't about to go Angel on it. "I need to tell you something, Spike...something that has taken me too long to realize."  
  
"That you're a friggin' bint?" Spike spat. He turned to both Angel and Buffy. "Do you both think you can waltz back into my life after proving I'm nothing more to you than dirt? What the bloody hell do you think I am?"  
  
Buffy recoiled at the words, and grabbed Spike's shoulders, and glared at him. "Listen to me, you...you stupid gint!" His eyes widened as she used one of his words....a Spike-ism. "I didn't come here for you to yell at me, although I deserve it! I came to tell you that I...that I..."  
  
"That you what?" Spike challenged. "What did you come all the bloody way here for, pet? Is it Angel?" His sire cringed at the mention of his name in this converstation, but stayed quiet, knowing anything else he said would only add gasoline to Spike's raging fire.  
  
The blond Slayer took a deep breath, her hands still holding a firm grip on Spike. "When you left, it....it woke me up, Spike. I had this void in my life...in my heart. Where you used to be. I missed your caustic tongue, and most of all...I just plainly missed *you*, Spike," Buffy said, her works remarkably coming together perfectly.   
  
Spike's steel blue eyes wavered a bit, but soon returned to their hardened state. He was not going to give into this so easily. For all he knew, he could be just another notch on the Slayer's conquered list, and he sure as hell was *not* going to be another Angel. "Now you're just toying with me," Spike murmured bitterly.   
  
"I'm not toying with you Spike!" Buffy cried suddenly, surprising both Spike and Angel. She was growing increasingly fustrated, but knew that he was doing this all for a reason. How could she expect for him to fall right into her arms? That stubborness is part of what caused her to fall in love with him. All the times they spent patrolling together, and even the stolen kisses played back to her relentlessly since the moment Spike left Sunnydale. Even when they fought verbally, there was just something about the Victorian Vampire that made Buffy want to see him more, as corny and unrealistic as that sounded.  
  
\\When you are with me,   
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
Above all others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice\\  
  
Buffy's outburst had shocked Spike. He had not expected her to cry out like that. The wall he had built up as soon as he had left Sunnydale began to crumble. Is this not what he had wanted? To have the Slayer love him? But when she had lashed out at him, calling him an 'evil, disgusting thing,' all those feelings left him as quickly as the tide turning.   
  
"When did you ultimately realized that me, a pathetic excuse for a vampire, not to mention the one that's caused you enough mental grief to require thirty or more years of therapy, could be the one for you, Slayer?" Spike asked, his cool tone wavering. Buffy's green eyes lit up a little, realizing that little waver in tone meant she was closer to breaking him.   
  
"You didn't cause me mental grief," Buffy said softly, almost fondly, her right hand numbly tracing Spike's high cheekbones. "Hell, I'm the Slayer. I'm attracted to mental grief-causing stuff." She smiled as that earned a involuntary chuckle from Spike. "I'm going to have to say this now before we get into another arguement."  
  
"Then spill then," Spike demanded. "I'm not going to stay around here much longer if you continue to dance around the subject, Slayer. Never thought, though, I'd see the almighty Buffy Summers would be nervous about somethin'."  
  
Buffy laughed, and took a deep breath. "So needed that laugh. Spike, what I wanted to tell you is...God, I can't believe I'm doing this...and in front of Angel too..." Angel grunted in reply to his name being mentioned again, although neither Buffy nor Spike cared to pay attention to the forgotten Sire. "I love you Spike."  
  
The Victorian Vampire was floored. Completely and utterly floored. Those four words that he had longed to hear for so many years finally came out of her mouth. His mouth opened and closed a few times before any sound came out. "Summers...do you realize what you've just said? You're not under any one of Red's spells are you?"  
  
"No, no mojo here," Buffy laughed quietly. "Just pure emotion. And yeah, I do think it's possible for me to love a souless person. After all, you showed more soul than anyone else in my life has ever done."   
  
"Summers, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear that," Spike murmured, his grip on her tightening. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Spike--"  
  
"Do. You. Mean. It?" His voice emphasized each word, his accented voice wavering on each word. "You know that if you do, you're pulling yourself into the black hole that is me. Nothing's going to be able to save you from me. Hell, if Dru wasn't dust, you could ask her. Do you think she was insane on her own?"   
  
"I. Mean. It," Buffy confirmed, and to put the point on the exclimation mark, Buffy kissed the Victorian Vampire. And hard. Spike's eyes widened, but soon responded, then broke just as Buffy slid her tongue into his mouth. "Why di---"  
  
"I think we've injured Peaches enough," Spike muttered, jerking his head to where his Sire stood, shell-shocked. He turned to his sire. "I apologize for not returnin' any feelin's that I might have had for you centuries ago, but Angel--"  
  
Angel held up a hand. "William...it's all right. What I wanted...it's nothing but residue from our years together. Buffy...I know what we had is over. And it's all right. You're over me, and I'm over you. If you two...are honestly serious about each other, and I know Spike is..then it's fine by me..I won't go Angelus on you two." He chuckled. "Now get out of here." Spike nodded, and drew a double S on his chest with his finger. Angel smiled, and did the same. Buffy nodded once too, and grabbed Spike's arm, dragging him out of 'Angel's Investigations'.  
  
\\We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh, how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite   
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there\\  
  
The pair decided to take Buffy's car, and Spike was peeved to leave his beloved Desoto behind. But Buffy assured him that it would be all right, and that Spike'll get a better one. "I don't think I can trust your taste in cars though, Slayer," Spike remarked.  
  
"Shut up!" Buffy exclaimed. "This car is good."  
  
"GOOD? Slayer, this thing is in worse shape than my 'soto," Spike exclaimed back, pointing to the dissapointing looking dashboard. "At least my 'soto could get me here without looking like it's about to fall apart."  
  
"Quiet, bleachy," Buffy commanded. "You can walk for all I care."  
  
"That's just it, dear," Spike drawled, "you do care."   
  
"Damn these emotions," Buffy mock-scowled. The drive was unusually fast, only because Spike insisted that she put some lead in her foot, so they could actually arrive before he got turned to dust.   
  
At the Summers residence, Dawn had stayed up since Buffy had left, eagerly waiting for their return. She just hoped that Buffy would be able to bring Spike back, and that the three of them could live as a family. A *real* family. She was energetic just thinking about it. Spike was like the big brother she never had, and having him living here was an amazing thought. Willow and Tara had both phoned frequently, to ask if the youngest Summers was all right. Dawn had told them many times that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, as Spike had taught her the finer points of combat.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Dawn jumped up and saw Buffy. More importantly with Spike. "You made it...Buffy... you made it!!" Dawn exclaimed, as she ushered her sister and the bleached vampire into the home. "I want details! How did you do it? What was it like??"   
  
"Easy Niblet," Spike smiled. "I'll tell you all about your sister's thrilling climatic message in the evening tomorrow."   
  
"You better!" Dawn threatened, but hugged Spike. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too," Spike smiled faintly, as Dawn ran up the stairs. "Back in good ol' Sunnyhell."   
  
-END-  
  
Author's notes: Good ending or no? Did you like the ending? Was it too mushy? I need to know! Please review and lift the spirits of a review deprived author. If you want to put this story on your website, just email me (check my bio) and let me know! Thanks again for the support everyone! I might be back with a sequel.... 


End file.
